In a store such as a convenience store, putting products on and removing products from shelves, collection of expired products, and the like (hereinafter also referred to as “picking”) are performed. Picking of products is still often performed manually. Therefore, development of a robot system which automatically performs picking of products, and a store including the robot system is required.
Meanwhile, in a store including a robot system, making an in-store layout compact may be required. On the other hand, it is necessary to make a robot system compact in order to provide the robot system in a confined space in a shop.